Role Play Premise
Our Premise "Ya may not care fer deaders, nor de elves in da 'Orde. But yer gunna do jobs fer 'em. Yer gunna talk ta da new warchief Garrosh 'ellscream; yer gunna be summoned ter talk ter da banchee queen 'er self! And iffin ye dun like dat... Dere's da door. Dose of ya stickin' round go an see dat beeg ole tauren dere, and 'e'll give ya da colors yer gunna be wearin'! Welcome ter da Gloryblade Mercenary Company, terdz!" : -Wur'Kag, former leader of the G.B.M.C. We are a moderate to heavy role-play guild. While guild chat is not always in character, say and yell are. We also have a in-character channel, /theflatgnome. The Flat Gnome works as the company's tavern and 'store front', and is the watering hole the Gloryblade can be found at during downtime. History Wur'Kag, Sura'Kai, Xando'Zan are the only remaining members of the Gloryblade clan (There may be others that have yet to surface.) that was wiped out in the exodus to Azeroth during the first war. They were triplets in the womb but as the fates of Azeroth have it they all survived in different Plaines of existence. (Different servers of the game world of warcraft.) Their mother (Varbuk) dying during the birthing process, their father (Rod'Ash) spirited the surviving child away in a panic hearing the approach of horses. The brothers Wur'Kag and Sura'Kai were trained to hunt gather and kill prey with an animal companion and track many different kinds of prey. After escaping what is now known as durnhold keep and hammerfall. The sister, Xando'Zan was raised with a band of thieves in the arathi highlands in the ravenholdt manner. She was taught about poisons, and how to pick the most complicated of locks to get into the contents. The brothers first meet shortly after the dark portal was re-opened and knew exactly what had happened. The fates had brought them together to start rebuilding the clan. Xando'Zan caught wind of the brothers a year or so afterwards, from someone that wanted them both dead. She had followed them to the badlands on the content of the eastern kingdoms and followed them into uldum. They themselves were going to kill an alliance member that was getting to close to a horde secret. Just before their ambush they drew their family crest in the dirt. And recited this. "By the blood of our father Rod'Ash, and by the pain of our mother Varbuk we draw our crest, so that all whom pass by may know that the Gloryblade has passed over these corpses..." Xando'Zan joins in "Let their mothers weep and their fathers seek vengeance. FOR GLORYBLADE!" The Guild hall Sunset over the Vield sea and a group of 10 is walking through the forest at stonetallon peak to a rocky incline. After an hour of climbing they reach the summit of the mountain, and below in the valley is the fortress keep of the Gloryblade Mercenary co. The keep gates are guarded by a pair of Corehounds both of which have a pup playing around their feet The hounds are Flanked by four Cenarion Circle guardians, whom salute the lead figure who salutes in kind. The gates large enough to fit two steam tanks side by side and stacked on top of each other bound in Khorium and from hard wood gathered from the warsong lumber yards, swing open large enough for the 10 figures and the 4 hounds to pass through. The inner sanctum is quiet for the evening, the training dummies lay still and in peaces from the days training. The medic's tent has a few new bloods lined up for her rounds. The stables are full of worgs, raptors, and other riding things as well as animal companions for those that own them. The hounds wonder off that direction. Entering into the Barracks the bustle of New blood eating chow and cleaning up from the day's activities the quartermaster's office has a line of blades requesting new gear for one reason or another. Those that notice throw Salutes at the Sr. members as they walk past. The walls are lined with the names of the lost, the first ones are the names of the clansmen of the Gloryblade clan that were lost in the Exodus to Azeroth or in the invasion of Draenor, or in any other conflict that the Clan has been a part of. The bunks of the Barracks are well made and house all sizes of members up to tauren and down to the smallest goblin. In the Flat gnome lounge, Rilack Storm-totem is busy kicking out the recruits that have drank too much of his fire water. The old tauren shaman makes short work of the task. The five offices of the Officers are utilitarian and connected to Da bosses' offices by a reception area. The fifth office is occupied by a rep. of the Cenarion Circle whom is busy hearing reports from fellow members of the order. Da Bosses' office is decorated by weapons and hides of fallen foes or scales of single dragons he has felled as well. An armor dummy stands in the corner with his dress uniform to greet new recruits and go on diplomatic endeavors. In-Character Interview Questions These are the questions you should be prepared to answer during an interview. Please make sure you have at least a rough backstory to work with for your character, for the sake of additional conversation. *Whom in your opinion is the rightful warchief of the Horde? *What is your primary reaction to members of the Alliance… **On the field of battle? **In cities of sanctuary? *What is your stance on the Forsaken, and their Queen? *Whom is your next of kin? *How long do you expect to stay with the company? *What do you expect the greatest challenge is facing the Horde since the great cataclysm? *If you were called upon to be an officer, would you take up the mantle? *What brings you to the life of a mercenary? *What qualifications do you believe you possess to be a successful mercenary? Out Of Character Interview Questions These are the questions you should be prepared to answer as a person when joining our guild. *Why do you want to join the guild? *While age is not a deciding factor for joining the guild, may we ask what your age is? *Please provide a brief description of the guilds you were in and why you left. *What does being in a guild mean to you? *What is your primary focus in the game? *Communication is big for us; if you had a problem with a guild member would you bring the issue to the guild leadership or try to resolve it first? *What experience do you have in Roleplay? *Do you have any other Characters? What are their levels? *How long do you expect to stay in the guild?